riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Archon
The Archon class is available under the Mage calling. Archons are support specialists who steal their opponents’ strength and convert that raw energy into beneficial magic. These mages bolster their allies and unleash potent kinetic blasts, quickly turning the tide of battle. Strengths :Archons draw upon an enemy’s strength to empower their friends and unleash potent spells, helping their allies face down seemingly insurmountable odds. Weaknesses :An Archon is weakest when caught between transfers. Having expended their own life force to gain access to their enemy’s, they must feed on the energy of others to regain strength. During this time a strategic assault can quickly overcome the Archon’s meager defenses. Archon History :The Archon’s Bahmi servant looked the Paladin Amardis up and down. Amardis shifted uncomfortably, unused to the desert heat. :“Many warlords seek the aid of the Archon Tahkaat. Her power brings victory to any army. What priceless treasure do you offer for her support?” :“None,” replied the Paladin. “My forces and I have taken a sacred vow. We will take no pay, nor spoils of war. We march against Laethys, Queen of Avarice, and we’ll give her greed no purchase.” :The Archon was clad in robes and veiled from sight in her tent. She appeared to be meditating in a circle of incense and spices. The figure made the barest nod, and her servant looked back, smiling. :“The Archon Tahkaat thinks you wiser than you appear. She will fight with your army, and through her strength the dragon will fall.” :In their third week afield, the army faced attack. Stone constructs rose from the desert sands and set upon them. Rushing to the front lines, Amardis saw the Archon’s litter explode. The Mathosian Paladin ran toward the blast, finding at first only fire and shards. :Tahkaat’s servant sat nursing her as the Paladin arrived at their side. The Archon’s veils were askew. Amardis laid eyes on Tahkaat for the first time and saw an emaciated and frail Eth woman, bleeding on the sand. :“Is this her great power?” yelled Amardis at the Bahmi servant. :The Bahmi looked at Amardis, leader of a noble crusade, as if she were no more than an ungrateful child. “Take a look at your army, Northerner.” :Amardis was stunned. Wreathed in stone and flame, their skin like rock, every one of her soldiers, from the hardened tribesmen to the boys who last season had been shepherds, matched the golems’ terrible strength. Every apprentice wielded spells like a magus, each infantryman fought like a champion. They dismantled the golems of Laethys like a child smashes his toys. :“She needs healing,” said Amardis, ashamed at her lack of faith. :“No!” The Bahmi gently picked up Tahkaat. “Something is coming.” :Suddenly, a series of thunderous blows shook the battlefield. “Titan!” the soldiers cried. A gargantuan figure towered over top of them. Even in their empowered state, the army was no match for this force of nature. :Before Amardis could sound the retreat, magma gushed from a sudden crack in the hill, washing over the foe, and Amardis felt her hands surge with the titan’s own might. She looked at the Archon, whose eyes burned like the molten blood of the earth. No longer frail and wizened, Tahkaat was regal, beautiful, and awesome to behold. :“Attack!” she bellowed.“Trust in the Gods, and the Archon Tahkaat!” Her army rallied, empowered anew. Amardis had never felt so strong, so unstoppable in her life. :As Amardis drew her blade from the Titan’s desiccated heart, she felt Archon Tahkaat’s hand on her shoulder. Amardis loved the gods, but at no moment in her life had she felt closer to a divine being. Soul Tree Spells & Abilities Charge Consumers :Power Drain - Reduces the enemy's damage by 10% and increases the Mage's damage by 10%. Consumes Charge while active. Charge cannot be gained while active. Does not trigger a global cooldown. :Rock Slide - Channels a hail of rock onto the enemy, dealing Earth damage over 6 seconds. Places a stack of Rock Slide on the Mage each second, increasing their intelligence by 10 per stack. Max 6 stacks. Consumes Charge while channeled. Mana Regeneration :Leeching Flames - Engulfs the enemy in flames, dealing 10% of the Mage's maximum Mana in Fire damage over 12 seconds. Returns 10% of the Mage's maximum Mana over 12 seconds. :Mental Flare - Returns 30% of the Mage's maximum mana over 10 seconds. Healing :Cleansing Flames - Unleashes swirling flames around the Mage, removing 1 Curse effect from up to 10 group and raid members within the targeted area. :Consuming Flames - Shields an ally with flames for up to 30 seconds, absorbing damage. :Purification - Searing flames cleanse the ally, removing up to 2 Curse effects. Archon Auras :Arcane Aegis - Reduces the Mage's Life, Death, and Elemental resistances, and increases the Life, Death, and Elemental resistances of the group and raid members within 20 meters. Lasts 5 minutes. :Burning Purpose - Reduces the Mage's melee and casting speed by 10%, and increases the melee and casting speed of group and raid members within 20 meters by 10%. Deals Fire damage to the enemy when the Mage casts a debuff on them. Lasts 5 minutes. Damage is not triggered by Polymorph, Confuse, Root, or Fear abilities. Damage cannot occur more than once every 1.5 seconds. :Shared Vigor - Reduces the Mage's Endurance and increases the Endurance of group members within 20 meters. Lasts 5 minutes. :Tempered Armor - Reduces the Mage's armor value and increases the armor value of group and raid members with 20 meters. Lasts 5 minutes. :Vitality of Stone - Reduces the Mage's Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, and Wisdom, and increases the Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, and Wisdom of group and raid members within 20 meters. Lasts 5 minutes. Combat Buffs :Ashen Defense - Drains the defenses of the enemy, increasing the Physical damage they take by 5% and increasing the caster's armor value. :Crumbling Resistance - Erodes the magical defenses of the enemy, increasing the magical damage they take by 7% for 5 minutes, and increasing the Mage's Life, Death, and Elemental resistances for 5 minutes. :Earthen Barrage - Hurls earthen missiles at the enemy, dealing Earth damage. Group and raid members within 35 meters have their melee and spell critical hit chance increased by 5% for 15 seconds. :Flaring Power - Increases the Attack Power and Spell Power of all raid and party members by 15% for up to 20 seconds. Consumes Charge while active. Affected allies become Battle Weary and cannot benefit from Call to Arms or Flaring Power again for 5 minutes. :Flowing Sand - Drains the movement speed from the enemy, reducing their movement speed by 50% and increasing the movement speed of the Mage by 25% for 15 seconds. :Lava Field - Calls magma from the earth, burning up to 10 enemies within the affected area with Fire damage over 6 seconds. Allies within the lava field receive a stack of the Lava Field buff each second, which increases the effect of the next healing spell to land on them by 3% per stack. Max 5 stacks. Each incoming healing spell will remove a stack of the buff. :Lingering Dust - Reduces the melee and casting speed of the enemy by 25% for 20 seconds, and increases the melee and casting speed of the Mage by 10% for 5 minutes. :Pillaging Stone - Hurls a large stone missile at the enemy, causing Earth damage, and reducing their Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom and Intelligence. Places a stack of Pillaging Stone on the Mage, increasing their Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom, and Intelligence per stack for 5 minutes. Max 5 stacks. :Searing Vitality - Boils the enemy's blood, causing Fire damage over 10 seconds. Places a stack of Searing Vitality on the Mage each second increasing their Endurance per stack. Max 5 stacks. 5 minute buff duration. :Surging Flare - Throws a bolt of fire at the enemy, causing Fire damage. Allies within 35 meters have the casting time of their spells reduced by 5% for 6 seconds. :Volcanic Bomb - Launches an explosive volcanic stone at the enemy, causing Earth damage instantly and Fire damage over 6 seconds. Allies within 35 meters of the Mge have their damage increased by 5% for 10 seconds. :Waning Power - Drains the strength from the enemy, reducing their attack power and spell power by 5% and increasing the Mage's spell power by 10% for 60 seconds. Debuffs :Illuminate - Illuminates the weak points on the target, causing each attacker to deal additional Physical damage on 1 attack every 3 seconds for 20 seconds. Passive Spells & Abilities :Altruist - Reduces the mana cost of your abilities by 4% for each Archon aura you have active. :Blood Pact - Reduces the amount of Endurance Shared Vigor removes from you by 50%, and increases the Endurance buff your allies receive from Shared Vigor by 20%. :Efficiency - Reduces the mana cost of your Archon buff aura by 50%. :Empowered Aegis - Increases the resistance bonus provided to you from your Crumbling Resistance and the resistance bonus provided to your group members by your Arcane Aegis by 30%. :Exhilaration - Your spell critical hits returns a % of your maximum Mana. :Favored Ally - Increases the radius of your Archon buff auras and reduces their cast time. :Healing Flames - Increases the healing bonus provided by each stack of your Lava Field. :Martyr's Solace - Increases the damage absorbed by your Consuming Flames by a % of your maximum Health. :Power In Numbers - Increases your spell damage and healing for each Archon aura you have active. :Purging Flames - Your Cleansing Flames spell removes 1 buff from up to 10 enemies within the targeted area. :Rising Vengeance - Increases the damage done by all of your Archon damaging abilities. :Soul Fire - Increases your Fire damage. :Speed in Numbers -Reduces the cast time of your spells for each Archon aura you have active. :Strength of Stone - Increases the benefit you receive from each stack of Pillaging Stone. Increases the Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, and Wisdom bonuses your allies gain from your Vitality of Stone. :Swift Thoughts - Gallery File:Archon1.jpg File:Archon2.jpg File:Archon3.jpg Category:Classes Category:Mage